Something Unimportant
by Simon Psyc
Summary: This is a crossover like none other. It isn't a crossover of TV or movie characters. It's a crossover between all kinds of authors. I'm passing it to all my friends, and they'll continue it. Read it.
1. Default Chapter

Something Unimportant  
  
This is kinda like my joint effort story with Funky Munky called "The Little  
Armadillo that Couldn't" (it's on his page, go read it), except that it's completely   
different.  
  
I will be giving this story to each of my friends and telling them to continue it   
(if you would like to be selected for this oppertunity, email me at   
oldrzaius@hotmail.com). Due to my friends varying levels of talent and   
sanity, it will most likely twist into something strange, different,   
and upsetting. But here I go...  
  
  
Humphrey was a young boy who hated football, but he was forced to play   
it. Luckily, you won't have to listen to his whining, because that's not   
what this story is about. Hahahahahaha gotcha! You thought it would be   
about him, but it wasn't! Oh man, that was great. But I digress...  
  
Joe never had good luck. Just yesterday, his car was hit by a comet the   
size of a basketball. Then by one the size of a lion. He wasn't in the   
car, but it still sucked. He was sick of dragging his car to work with   
a rope, so he walked. Bad idea.  
  
He strolled down the street, waving to passers by. As he passed a bulldog,   
it sunk it's teeth deep into his leg. He screamed and ran, and accidentally   
stepped on a skateboard which happened to be positioned at the top of   
a hill.  
  
So needless to say, he rolled down the hill and into a mailbox.  
  
Hours later, the mailmen came. They emptied him and the mail into their   
truck and drove off.  
  
The sorting machine sorted him as "undeliverable" and sent him to the dump.  
  
Long story short, he was crushed into a small, metal cube. 


	2. Ryan continues

Written by Ryan (you may remember him if you've read Seventh Grade Notes,  
which you should have)  
  
At first, Joe felt really horrible about becoming a cube. He couldn't  
see his family, or his friends. He couldn't enjoy doing all of his   
favorite activities, like bowling with watermelons, or sitting on the   
TV and watching the couch.  
  
But since Joe was a positive person (and didn't have much to think about)  
he began to realize that alot of good things were cube shaped.  
  
After thinking for a while, Joe decided on being a dice, like in a board   
game! It'd be fun to be thrown around, he said.  
  
But he had one problem. How was he going to get to the board game   
factory? After all, dice can't roll! 


	3. Travis continues

Written by Travis (who was also in "Seventh Grade Notes", if you're paying   
attention)  
  
It didn't take long for the dump workers to realize that one of the cubes   
slight screaming noises and hopped around every few minutes. So they   
figured that they should throw it out on the street.   
  
He felt good about being thrown out on the street because he was one   
step closer becoming a dice. But whenever he stuck his thumb out to   
attempt to hitch hike it stabbed him in the eye. He kept trying and   
trying but he kept getting stabbed. Alas, he could not take this next   
step by himself.  
  
But for a second, Joe thought he was already being played with as a dice!  
But it didn't take Joe long to realize (because of the stench) that a   
hobo had found him. He was being thrown around by the hobo.   
  
Moments later a garbage truck came and picked up the hobo and Joe. Again  
Joe was crushed into a small, metal cube, only now with a hobo beside   
him. Oddly enough, this cube was actually smaller than the first. 


	4. Zemel continues

and now, a strange little chapter by Zemel! (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=134517)  
  
After awhile they started to talk about their lives. (Which, as you can  
see, isn't that interesting). Meanwhile a man that worked at "We Crush  
People Into Little Cubes Until We Can't Hear What They're Saying Anymore"  
started evesdropping. He got so annoyed that when he found them, (what,  
you think it's easy finding a cube that size?! WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT!?  
I said TRY IT!! Um... sorry back to the story) well when he found them  
he strapped them to a rocket his son made in shop class and blasted them  
into outer space. They landed on a world that only gambled with dice,  
and gambling was all they did. Joe was very happy about this. 


End file.
